Double in a lifetime
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Harry Potter was neglected by his parents to his brother Eric Potter the boy who lived thus he was put to the Dursleys who suffered abused finally he run away from them until he was found by Ra's al Ghul. Assassin gilante Harry. Here world Harry is coming to get you all
1. Chapter 1 League of Assassins

I love stories here we go


	2. Chapter 2 Knight Hunter

Harry Potter the eldest son of James and Lily Potter and the twin brother of Eric Voldemort arrived on Godrics Hollow on that time claiming Eric to be the boy who lived,his parents neglect him but he was sent to the Dursleys afterwards where he was suffered abuse by the Dursleys but he had enough of their schemes so he decided to run looked on the time it was still 9 packed his bags till he managed to unlock the cupboard under the stairs..silently the Dursleys are asleep but he climbed to the window and ran till he managed to get inside Gringotts seeing the Head Goblin Ragnok

"Excuse me sir?"said Harry staring towards the goblins

"May i help you young lad?"said Ragnok

"My name is Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter i would like to show my inheritance lately."Harry answered

"Harry Potter why are you here?"said Griphook

"I ran away from the Dursley because they abused me even my parents neglected me."said Harry sadly until Ragnok comfort him.

"Mr Potter this is the right time but i like a blood example if you please."

"Of course Ragnok.."

Harry drop his blood to examinate on the parchment until silver letters appeared on the parchment.

Harry James Potter

Parents:James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter

Inheritances: Potters vault Vault 716

Black family Vault 367

Peverell family Vault 467

Gryffindor Vault 290

Slytherin Vault 349

Daniels Vault 180

Evans Vault 890

And other Vauts.

Magical Heritage .

Magical core (75 blocked)

Elemental (Blocked)

Animangus ( Blocked)

Hidden Magical Core (Blocked)

And several magical core.

Properties

Potter Manor

Apartment on New York

Condominium on Vegas along with several properties.

Harry couldn't believe it he was richer and mostly his entire magical was blocked because he remember Dumbledore did to finally make a decision to remove the evil soul on his head until sooner his entire magical core finally was unbound and listened to Radnok voice.

"Your father never claimed the other vaults so it passed to the first born sons lately and you are the first son that claimed from these unused vaults and several properties."said Ragnok

"Thank you Ragnok for helping you be the one who can handle my vaults while i'm gone?"said Harry

"Of course seems to be that Dumbledore had blocked all of your magic lately."

"They send me to the Dursleys where they started to abuse me and now i owned a lot of unused vaults that haven't been used by my father."Harry sighed "I need to leave Ragnok can i withdrawn some of my money?"

"Of course young sir we will changed your money with a muggle debit car or a credit card so you can allowed to gain several properties therefore where will you go for now?"Ragnok asked

"I was planning to go to Asia where i can handle myself."said Harry pulling out his eyeglass on the nearest trashbin.

"Don't worry Master Harry we will always be your handler lately but you have to be careful and as a token of your gratitude we will reward you is a watch that you will always guided be."

"Thank you Ragnok."Harry bowed down

"As our friend from Goblin World Your welcome to visits us Harry Potter."

Harry booked a room to the Leaky Cauldron for the night and make plans for the new day. He needed to train himself after Dudley and his gang beat him up back at their school it was possibility to caused his magic to shit off the lights The next day Harry shopped for his clothes,trunks,undetected charm bag,books about every subjects and potions including studying the entire universe he needed to defend himself from strangers or someone encountering him until it was interrupted when he bumbed into an stood up apologizing himself to the stranger was wearing a long green cloak.

"I'm very sorry sir."Harry apologized

"Not at all dear lad what's your name?"said The stranger

"My name is Harry Potter."Harry answered

"Well Harry why are you here outside are you lost or something?"

"Well i ran away sir from my abusive relatives sir i just couldn't handle it anymore."Harry daid admittedly.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul and i'm from the League of Assassins."said Ra's al Ghul until Harry jerked his head up.

"Your assassins? Did Dumbledore payed you to get me please sir i don't want to go back i'm scared ."Harry pleaded

"No young lad i am not going to send you back to you have destined to be someone are assassins we killed the baddies join me and i'll give you immortality."said Ra's raising his finger to Harry

" I wanna fight to.I want to show them who they're messing with."said Harry agree his hand

" I will train you Harry i promise you this you'll be a great warrior for both you sure this is your final decision?"Ra's asked

"My final decision is yes."

"Very well then Harry come with me we'll be going now."

Harry accepted Ra's hand till they went to the airport seeing Ra's has a plane he boareded into the plan and saw the promised that he will take the law on his hand and this is his destiny to fulfill his dream to become a warrior or an assassin or protecting both worlds from Voldemort from causing chaos

 _This is me now_


	3. Chapter 3 Edge of the Knight

15 years passed.

Harry opened his eyes from sleep,he was still in the house where he lived now but never had a chance to full time sleep ever his adopted father Luke Wayland aka Ra's al Ghul along with his adopted sister Nyssa Al ghul or Nyssa Wayland died by the hands of Deathstroke a mercenary who had a huge grudge against Ras for disbanded the League of remember both of them are smiling,happy even he was now a Ceo of a multibillion dollar company of bothworlds yet this didn't stop Harry for being loss of his family..,he watched them die...he was the one who is a killer of both worlds but now it didn't stop him from mourning or crying on the house yet even he still a contact killer nobody knows that.

 _Flashbacks_

Harry went to visit his adopted father Luke and his adopted sister Nyssa after his assassination on the bad mercenary he decided to go home to Harry told Ra's about his story Ra's was furious so he decided to adopt the boy by training him and treated him like a son along with a few assassins that gained Harry as their many years had passed Harry becomes an assassin hunting the bad then Nyssa calls him Al-saher meaning Knight Hunter because of Harry's statues as a knight that hunted he entered the door A ten year old Nyssa ran and embraced her brother.

"Harry your home."said Nyssa embracing Harry tightly

"Can't breath sis."Harry teasing her sister.

"Hey my embrace isn't death."Nyssa pouted.

"Hahahah well where's Dad?"Harry asked putting his bag on the floor

"He is in the living room."said Nyssa but Harry looked at her seeing candy on her hand "Are you eating Candy?"

"Yep."Nyssa nodded her head.

"No wonder why you look overushed lately."said Harry as he stepped on the living room seeing his Dad on his study possibility making another content lately yet Ra's was a squib who raised Harry as his own son until Harry entered "Pretty serious you got there Dad."

"Harry."said Ras wmbracing his son lately.

"Hi dad you look busy."said Harry

"No its just another opcupant strategies lately."said Ra's

"Did Nyssa just ate a dozens of Candy? She looks sugarush lately."said Harry

"She did she sneaked some food back on the kitchens."Harry looked at Ras disbelief until he studied a lot of papers lately."You disbanded the League?"

"Infact i had to.I disbanded the League but a few remained 's your magic?"Ras asked knowing what happened to was sent eleven owls but luckily Harry's magic was untraceable lately due to irrevelant situation he was never attended Hogwarts luckily Ras taught him to study in both worlds gaining Harry in the process.

"Nothings wrong with my magic althrough i made a little help during that time."Harry shrugged until Ra's laugh he ruffled his hair "Dad stop that."

"Anyway i have to talk to you its about my company of both worlds the Wayland that company became famous i want you to handle it for me if that's okay with you?"

Harry widen his eyes hearing his father's company Ras once told him that his real name is Luke Wayland a multibillionaire who inherits the company from his family yet e Company was famous to both worlds that helped them building several places like cafes,bar,and several place yet Harry knew that Ra's used his double life as an assassin,Ceo and a contact of the crew of the company knew Ra's secret that he was an assassin.

"Well i think i might like it why not Nyssa can handle it?"Harry asked

"She's 10"

"Right i think i can handle it lately besides i am just like you after i claimed my inheritance back at Gringotts you become my father and you loved me like your own."

"Well i am lucky that i have a son who was lost than found and that is why i choose you."

said Ras embracing Harry once again but sooner Nyssa entered that time but she was shaken but Harry and Ra's looked at her curiously but before they could ask Nyssa yelled to them

"Run!"Nyssa yelled until she was stabbed by a sword behind her killing her.

"Nyssa!said Harry

Nyssa was dead by an unknown sword till she collapse on the and Harry saw Slade Wilson's men killed the remaining members until Slade appears infront of and Ras grab their swords facing to Slade.

"Hello Ras."said Slade grabbing his sword

"What do you want from us Slade?"said Ras

"Well i was going to kill you for disbanded the league but instead i killed your daughter in the process you really think that after you disbanded the league you think you can have a peaceful life after that?"Slade growled

"Leave my father out of this."said Harry

"Or what your gonna kill me that's insane."

Harry immediately throws several shurikens to Slade until he was hit on the forehead until they escaped the living room and battled the remaining of Slade's men afterwards but sooner Harry grab the bow and arrow shooting the captain of the helicopter killing him in the process while Ras was battled Slade Harry grabs a gun on his pocket aiming to pwards them,all of their few bodyguards are dead leaving him and Ras all along after finished jumped to the staircase then kicked Deathstroke whiel Ra's was wounded by Deathstroke eventually Deathstroke challenge Harry while Harry holds his sword tightly,they fought but Slade helicopters had released a bomb where they are until it explode separating stabbed Slade's eye until he went rampage instead of hitting sacrifices himself infront of Harry but they manage to escape where the Lazarus Pit was headed eventually all of the house were destroyed except Harry and the wounded they found another opening but Ras pushed Harry to the safety ground until Harry watched him.

"Dad!"said Harry until Ra's smiled to him

"Goodbye my son goodbye Knight Hunter."said Ra's

'Dad!"

 **Boom**

Evntually it explode killing Ra's in the process while Harry watched him entire ground was indeed destroyed,several were dead,the League of Assassins was destroyed and no longer be Harry rose up from the ground seemingly his magic worked guiding him to safety but his left hand was wounded,he looked at the entire surrondings but both destroyed in the ran to Ra's who was still breathing but it didn't cast long,the Lazarus Pit was gone now.

"Dad...Dad wake up."said Harry urging Ras to wake.

"Harry...i'm sorry...for...failing...you.."said Ras

"Dad you didn't fall me please don't die..."Harry cried..

"Harry...promise me you'll protect the innocents...of both worlds..just promise me that you'll save them for terrible disaster...(cough)..."

"I promise."Harry promised

"Goodbye my son."

Ras was deac inHarry's arms,he cried desperately carrying his father's body lately until he screamed in the Harry buried Ra's,Nyssa and the other league with a proper burial yet Harry attended went to Gringotts where Ragnok comforts him about the Death of Ras seemingly he read it well to Harry all of his will.

 **The last will and testament of the deceased Luke Wayland i give all of my entire assets to my son Harry Wayland all of the access and my entire i want you to protect the ones who had innocent 't be sad child i will always be with have great destined to sad thing is i will never see you grow to much since the last 15 years that i raised you and treated you as my own..I love you my son i will always be with you till the very father Luke Wayland.**

 ** _End of Flashack._**

Harry slid off from the bed at that time looking to his family portrait with Luke and Nyssa smiling each other but his tear fell towards his cheek till he managed to do the same started to build underneath caves with the other elves who managed to gain passageways of both worlds except Gringotts then he build an artificial intelligent to have a companion due to his Ceo of the company he managed to double his life like destroying the bad,save the good yet this time Harry practice his fighting skills along with his weapon whom he mastered completely until he decided to took a name called Knight Hunter which Nyssa calls him looked on the time after his work from the company it was already 8:45 had dozens of suits that was immune to any death spells and would fear would become Vengeance but this time its time to find heard the news that Deathstroke has murdered another elite member during the auction suit was ready along with several transportation and utility belt.

I'm " _Sir the Wayland Enterprises satellites have found Slade Wilson's right hencemen on the alleys of thhe time to suit sir?"said The artificial intelligent whom Harry decided to call him ."Oracle or Peter._

"My father needs justice oracle now its time to suit up."said Harry

 _"Yes Master Harry_."

Within then Harry was wearing a white short leaving him shirtless until he was suited up with his leather and his mask was mask has two pointy ears on it desperately black and his the night alley Billy Wintergreen Slade's righthand man was singing drunk with a bottle of whiskey on his hand until sooner Knight Hunter grab his bow aiming towards the bottle then it was grab his gun from his pocket and aim to the figure but it was evading on the process until one of his silver blades distracts him but neverless Billy was running to the alley till he reach to the abandoned water tank but his foot was hit by an arrow dragging himself to the wall until Knight Hunter came.

"Where's Deathstroke?"said Knight Hunter

"I don't know what your talking about i never heard a name called Deathstroke."said Billy while trying to grab his Hunter snapped his arm until he yelped.

"Tell me where Deathstroke is before i'll snap one of your fingers."Knight Hunter growled

"I don't know..."Knight Hunter snapped his finger again.

"If you can't tell me where he is i'll kill you."

"Alright he and his men are inside of the abandoned building of the Clockwise tower."said Billy admittedly "Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you but if you lied to me i'll hunt you and i'll kill you."said Knight Hunter who climbed on the balcony.

"What are you?"Billy struttered

"I'm Knight Hunter."said Knight Hunter then jumped the balcony

 _Slade's hideout_

Slade and his men are entering the abandoned werehouse where he finished killing one of the elites until one of his men was hit by an unknown sniper killing him instantly therefore one of his men grab their guns aiming to the ones who fired it aimingly until they received silver blades,arrows and several bullets until Knight Hunter appeared he began to fought them one by recognise the movement but as he ran he was hit by an rope trapping him until he heard his last men screaming Hunter appears lately infront of Slade.

"Its over now Slade or should i say Deathstroke?"said Knight Hunter

"What do you want from me you masked figure?"said Slade grabbing his sword while Knight Hunter grab his sword from his pocket.

"You've killed my father!"Knight Hunter growled

"I killed a dozens of men lately but i don't remember killing your father Knight Hunter."Slade snarled

"Ra's al Ghul."Knight Hunter answered until Slade immediately backed off until he remembers Harry the one who stab on his eye.

"Impossible your still alive.!Slade growled

"I am and i will kill you."

"Let see about that."

Both of them faced each others sword but Harry was more stronger than he is better than his immediately Knight Hunter slashed his clothes until it bleeds but Slade threw his sword to him but Hunter punched Slade to the face then use a cartwhell to jumped towards him,he snapped Slade's arm but he was thrown to the ground by Slade luckily he smirked mysteriously until Slade was hit by an incoming arrow lately wounding him in the process until it was revealed that the arrow had chains trapping him beneathly until he was thrown by dozens of silver blades around him wounding Hunter removed his mask revealing to be Harry which he widen his eyes.

"Your still alive all along."said Slade

"Indeed i was alive but you killed my entire family even my sister who was pleading but you killed her along with my father."Harry growled

"That's gonna do right your going to avenge your father by killing me in the process you twitch."Slade snarled

"I am killing you right now."said Harry

Putting his mask again Knight Hunter walked away leaving a furious Slade behind until he pressed the device yet it explode killing Slade in the arrived on the top of the cathedral seeing the entire city of Britain until he heard a police sirens staring down he saw police cars chasing an armoury gunned smiled and jumped for his new beginning.

 _My name is Harry Wayland formerly Potter_

 _Who am I?_

 _I am Knight Hunter._


	4. Chapter 4 Knight of Darkness

Harry was on his office talking to one of his business partners on his phone after the meeting of the board he decided to take a became the Ceo of the Wayland Enterprises that establish many good products,such as Satellite,Cafes,Bar,hotels and many shops that he build but still he's an assassin sometimes he work for contact killer and at night he's the Knight he finished Deathstroke he manage to triple his him paranoid yet he was one of the Richest businessman of the entire Britain and Luke and Nyssa's death Harry took the company as he promised yet he enjoyed course the company of both decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron after he receive another assassinating job from his clients so he went to the Leaky Cauldron and but sooner he spotted his former Family and his brother Eric who was chubby but they spoiled him rotten but he ignore them he waited until Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Harry."sad Draco embracing him

"Hi Draco."said Harry accepting the hug

"How's my business partner this day?"Draco asked sitting beside him

"I'm doing great handling my triple life."

"Nice for the Knight Hunter hey i'm sorry i didn't attend Luke and Nyssa's funeral i went to China for another business methods."Draco apologize

"Hey that's another business man turned rogue went bersek after stealing the comparition mode ...Deal."

"Nice Harry you already know the answer but you looked gloomy lately."said Draco

"Its them they're here."said Harry

"Aw snap not to interfere for being triple life you 't they know that your here?"said Draco grabbing another glass of firewhiskey

"Draco you know that i'm not wearing any glasses anymore remember that?"Harry asked

"Right i mean its been 15 years gradually till now your not wearing any glasses."said Draco "Hey don't pay i'll pay right now."

"Whoa slow motivation luckily its Wednesday today."

"Right thank god its my turn anyway new target kill Theo's Dad."said Draco

"And Theo agreed that his father will be dead?"Harry asked grabbing another whiskey.

"He doesn't care lately he just needed to stop his dad for being prejuice part so he had enough of his schemes."

"Fine i'll do it."

Draco grabs the money hidden on his jacket covered with brown envelope then Harry hide it on his pocket looked to Eric who was bably too loud spreading the worlds on that time but this Harry drank another bottle.

"You know Potter seems to sacrastic i mean back at Hogwarts he is blah blah spreading too much with his friends except thing Hermione and I begun our relationship on that time."said Draco towards Harry

"Because Hermione is different Draco unlike some other pureblooded wife."Harry answered

"Correct i mean Hermione and Pansy are too simple inherit from their 's a fashion designer while Hermione is a lawyer back at school Hermione used to dated Ron but he cheated on hef with the stupid bint Lavender brown."Draco told Harry many stories about their hogwarts life yet Harry explained to him that he studied from the both worlds namely Salem which Luke was proud of him ."Still you missed them Havent you?"

"Draco of course i miss Dad and My sister and besides i've been an assassin for more than 15 years.I've been trained and i was their one of the best killing machine of all assassins...Man its complicated to spend my time."said Harry

It was true all along Harry was one of the best assassins who manage to call him the killing machine no wonder why Nyssa used to call him Knight Hunter stimulously during Harry's assassination he was never caught by the authorities lately.

"Maybe your right hey i think i should buy you some wine."said Draco

"You know there are thousands of wine back to the house."Harry said

"Well for you remember."

"If Nyssa is here she'll smack you."Harry reminded him

"Yeah yeah smart ass."

Draco went to the liquor part where there are dozens of wines but sooner he was comfronted by Eric,Ron and Seamus including Dean who start ridiculing him alerting Harry in the spoke arabic on that time.

"Modo(Let him go)"said Harry

"Onunchite?(Or what?"said Seamus

"Oh you shouldn't like it."said Draco smiling evilly

Harry grab another glass dranking it,he throw it to Seamus's head until it was ran towards Seamus then he attacks him by giving him a blown punch along with Ron and Eric even he hit Dean on the kept whispering to them.

"Told you not to mess intercept in here."Draco snapped

"Why Malfoy you idiot prick?"said Eric

"Or should i say stop causing a fight with my friend Potter."said Harry towards his brother.

"Harry?"said Eric

"Yes its me how long has it been 15 years lately god i am so pissed seeing them till on Draco we have to leave i just pay the counter lately and ordered a wine box."

"Aw come on Harry its my turn."Draco teased

"Yeah right."Harry snarled

"What is going on in there?"said Lily Potter arriving from the other hallway along with James until they recognise their eldest son they dropped their jaws for seeing him for the last 15 years. "Harry is that you?"

"Yes it is me now were leaving here i just had another meeting coming up."said Harry looking on his watch.

"I have plans for Hermione."said Draco

"Harry?"said James "Wait"

"You can find me back on the office afterall your son had a lot of damaged which is why those wines that just crashed was one of my business you."

Harry and Draco exit the Leaky Cauldron arriving on his Labourgini car yet the two boys entered seeing the Potter's gasp dropping Draco to his company,he immediately went back to Wayland Enterprises and attend several meetings until he recognise the Grunnings proposal where Vernon Dursley once work this he was setting a meeting on his or later The Dursleys arrived including Petunia and Dudley had entered his office they gave him the proposal lately but sooner he declined it.

"Deals off Dursleys."said Harry until Vernon went rage

"What that's know we came here to accept your proposal from your company."Vernon snarled

"Eventually i just closed the Deal Dursleys after all you three were both cruel towards me back at the cupboard and abused me for many good thing is that i didn't allow to imprison you both because your here necause your company was just fallen into bankruptcy is that right Vernon,Petunia,and Dudley?"said Harry until they recognise him

"Harry?"said Petunia

"Your joking me?"said Vernon.

"Oh my god."said Dudley

"Yes its me your nephew that lived under the stairs by a cupboard thank God i didn't tell to the police that arresting you for child abuse and neglecting but i have no other choice until i spared you..now Deals off you can go back where you belong lately before i'll snap one of your fingers."Harry warned them.

Immediately The Dursleys saw their nephew who refused to sign the contract and gave back the paperwork and call the security to fetch them but mostly all of them are gaping of their nephew who owned the multi billionaire company at that time,they left the office while escorting them took the picture from his desk recognise him,luke and Nyssa on the park smiling happily as always so he finished all of his appointments and went back to his car,his phone traces Theo's father on the bar celebrating their hesitation Harry grab his sniper back on the car and proceed to the abandoned building watching Theo's father waiting for someone on the Alley but sooner he did it he used his sniper and eventually killed Nott on the alley straight to the went back to his car and left back to the house where it is a manor fully warded all the time yet he relaxed for a minute.

" _Sir Wayland Satellites has been traced by Death Eaters on the nearest Scotland yard and they' ve been found sir."said Oracle_

 _"Preapare the jet Oracle "_

 _"Yes sir_ "

Harry suited up back as Knight Hunter gradually he had dozens of suit but he prefer to wear this one then sooner he rode the jet then exit to the nearest Scottland Marvolo Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort along with his fellow Death Eaters have enjoyed torturing muggles while Fenrir Greyback laughed hysterically killing the men,women,and children on the abandoned factory but suddenly Yaxley was hit by an arrow on his chest collapse on the floor and so is the Hunter appeared on the crates.

"Who are you?"said Voldemort

"I believe my lord needed to ask you."said the female Death Eater

"He's no lord to you."Knight Hunter growled

"What do you mean?"said Alecto Carrow

"Thomas Riddle the son of Tom Riddle senior a muggle and Merope Gaunt a witch from one of the powerful families."said Knight Hunter making the others gasp but Voldemort didn't care.

"You seem to know us but who are you?"Voldemort asked

"I'm Knight Hunter."

Knight Hunter throw a smokebomb to them until smoke was everywhere but several were attack including the Hunter punched Pius Thickness then used a cartwheel aiming another arrow to the Death Eaters sooner he punched Voldemort snapping his arm in the process then threw a dagger towards Nagini until the snake was hit and caught the several death eaters by the net.

"Release me."said Voldemort

"Not a chance."

"Let him go"said Peter Pettigrew aiming a spell towards him

Knight Hunter dogde the spells and proceed to attack Peter until sooner it caused Pettigrew to the ground knocking him Hunter grab his bow and arrow aiming towards Voldemort's wand until it was caught snapping towards Vodemort's arm but ,sooner Voldemort escaped using his small portkey luckily Knight Hunter stab him on the back cointaining the tracker before he disappeared leaving Knight Hunter and Several Death the Order of the Phoenix appeared but they gazed on the Mysterious vigilante until sooner Knight Hunter snapped their recognize them as well especially Dumbledore who perform to read his mind but it was neutral block unable to read his mind after all,then he kicked Amycus Carrow sending him to the ground.

"Your late!"said Knight Hunter"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"said Dumbledore

"My name is Knight Hunter and i will handle Voldemort's organization from now on."

"How dare..."said the plump Mrs Weasley

"I'm not finished yet your so called Order had done nothing but to cause chaos such as Mind rapes,mind reading and several forbidden magic."said Knight Hunter

"I can't allow you that."said Dumbledore

"I'm not finished old man your so called Order had caused many wars and you didn't stop it now i'll handle Voldemort along with his crew."

You will warned about this?"said Dumbledore

"Go ahead and Ministry won't help you or your precious order than giving your first born son."said Knight Hunter until James and Lily gasp even Eric gasp

Suddenly they heard a commotion sound of the airplane it was a jet then Knight Hunter entered the jet then left the Order stunned even the remaining Death Eaters are trapped by Knight Hunter's Hunter arrived on the cave again taking off his mask and gradually his changed back into his normal clothes then shuts down the lair to continue his role as Knight Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5 Comfrontation

After a long bored meetings from the examine his paperwork and receive a call from Draco and Hermione to attend lunch yet he loves his job for being a Ceo of the company,everybody agree of his decisions like having charity fund and other constructive buildings and now he was looking on their picture Luke and Claire on the front while Harry and Nyssa are on the bottom of their family picnic,this is why Harry loved his parents so his secretary buzzed in on the speaker phone.

"Sir?"

"Yes Ms. Andrew?"said Harry

"There is Mr Potter,his wife and his son on the said they wanted to speak with you importantly."said

Harry put down his photograph and straightly look on his paperworks until he agreed to speak with them.

"Sir?"

"Yes send them in."Harry replied

"Of course sir."

The door opens revealing to ne the Potter's James was wearing a tailored suit,Lily had black heels while Eric was wearing jeans.

"Hello...Har...Mr..Wayland i'm Lily Potter,this is my husband James and my son Eric."said Lily.

James raised his hand for a handshake while Harry looked at it,he turned it down and he told them to looked on the photo where Harry was happy.

"I don't know where to start Mr Wayland?"said Lily

"About dumping me to the Dursleys while your other son went with you living comfortable while the other son by the hand was given into a death penalty mode."Harry answered

"You know?"said James

"I did."

"Harry.."Lily said until Harry stopped her.

"Were not using first basic of name Mrs and your husband are here because your son caused some serious destruction back at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Draco Malfoy was there to my direction,he wanted to hexed me."said Eric offended

"Draco Malfoy went into your direction because he was going to test some of the wines that we build.I was there with him until you and your little gang went teased him correctly and caused a lot of destruction of the wine cases that i belonged."said Harry while Lily gasp and James tightening his fist

"Good thing that i didn't arrest your sister Mrs Potter for what she done back to me.I was going to tell the police for the entire child abuse but i realize that i don't need to be in cruel with i did was to bought the Grunnings company while your Brother in law was working lazily there."

"Is this Luke and Nyssa?"James asked pointing on the picture.

"Yes that's my father and my i ran from the Dursleys i bumped with Lord Wayland which i told him my we went to Gringotts and unblocked my entire magical core and adopted me as their own.I am also the Head of Noble family of Wayland and my vaults which Mr Potter didn't claim it I claimed all of it and now i'm the owner of the multi billionaire comapny which Dad gave it to me before they passed away."

"We know we've been terrible for you for neglecting you Harry."said Lily

"I know you did after all i will explained about what Malfoy and I have been business partners on that time till now."

"Harry. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater how can you accept a Death Eater who became your business partner."said Lily

"Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater his father loved his mother so much so instead of joining the Death Eaters he went to me and asked him to save them which i agree.I helped them protecting them from the Death Eaters and Voldemort using one of the wards that we created."

Lily and James gasped while Eric looked down hearing his brother saving Draco Malfoy from the Death Harry explained to them that he refuse to join the order of the Phoenix yet he still talked to them about Draco.

"I found several private investigators saying Narcissa was being abused by Lucius by torturing her so that Draco could follow his legacy but then i told Draco that they will be hiding on the States or Australia for the 2 weeks of hiding thus Lucius Malfoy was kissed by the Dementors and Now Narcissa and Draco lived Happily without Lucius."said Harry

"You were there on the Kiss of Lucius Malfoy?"James asked

"I was there all the time.I watched him die so i told Draco and Hermione that Lucius is dead they went back here as Draco was the one who handle his family business he starts my proposal which i accepted and we became business partners."said Harry checking his paperwork until Lily emerged.

"How many business that you build or shares?"Lily asked

"I study business from the school of Salem which i had higher grades lately.I've build several properties like Cafes,bar,wines,condominiums,hotels and many branches,satellites and many shops that we've build on that time.I also had 25% shares from the Daily Prophet on that time."said Harry

Harry showed them the door outside of his wanted to wrap her son but Harry stopped her and ignoring James handshake until he gave a bill to Eric to pay for his damages back at the Leaky Cauldron then he slammed the went to have Lunch with Draco and Hermione until he explained to them about what happened which Hermione look outrage.

"You don't have to defend me Harry?"said Draco

"Well i had to they're insulting my brother lately so i've given them a piece of mind."said Harry

"Well Harry you did the right thing for saving Draco,Narcissa and before that Theo called he said he wanted to thank you for letting him stay on one of your condominiums filled with Strong wards."said Hermione

"Yeah i thank him for that after all i finished killing his father now he had peace on his own never to disturb from his dark families."said Harry raising a toast until they toast.

"For the future."He three chorused

"So still handling triple life then?"said Hermione

"Of course.I managed it lately why do you asked?"said Harry dranking the wine

"You do realize that your drinking your wine from one of your companies?"said Draco smiling

"Of course i do.I mean i enjoyed it well anyway had new news lately?"

"Well its this Vampire Corovitch he went rogue i mean i worked on the Head of Magical Law Enforcements and assisting you as well."Hermione sighed

"You look tired."said Draco

"I am its just a lot of stress lately.I mean a dozens of people's complaints and being Harry's Lawyer lately."

Both boys smiled towards their friend until Harry reminded of Narcissa.

"She's 's living in France right now she wants a regards about you too."said Draco until the news appeared alerting the three on the process.

"I think Corovitch is out of control then for tonight."said Hermione

"Trust me will be i want you to alert Amelia about the attack this time it will be finished."

Knight Hunter appeared on the location where Draco and Hermione monitoring him until they've been confronted by vampires including Corovitch himself.

"Corovitch."said Knight Hunter

"Knight Hunter."said Corovitch

"Sadistic,psychopath,terrorist and Murder."said Knight Hunter.

"I will kill you Knight Hunter."

"I'll kill you first."said Knight Hunter grabbing his sword

Sooner or later several vampires were dead due to Knight Hunter's weapons yet Corovitch was badly Hunter grab his bow and arrow and finished them until sooner Amelia Bones and the other Orders have arrived,Mad eye Moody saw Knight Hunter killing a was checking his scent.

"Corovitch."said Amelia

"Amelia time Knight Hunter."said Corovitch

"Next time Corovitch you'll be an ashed."Knight Hunter warned him.

Corovitch disappeared leaving the rest of the Order and Knight Hunter grab his sword until Amelia raised her hand.

"Knight Hunter so you do exist.I should take you in."

"But...?"

"But i won't let's put it aside and joined do you say?"said Amelia raising for a handshake.

"I work alone."said Knight Hunter.

Suddenly a car arrived but they both Hunter jumped to the building and left.

"I gotta get me one of those."said Sirius

Remus found out who was indeed Knigt smiled seeing that their young cub had become a he couldn't tell them because he knew Harry had something to Hunter arrives on the cave where Draco was monitoring the screen till he went out.

"Several Horcrux had been destroyed thanks to you for putting Poison Tracker on when will he stopped?"said Draco

"He'll die tommorow."said Harry "at night right now he's a little sick to recover and nobody could help him."

"Man you are the true Boy who i wanted to thank you again for saving me again from a huge wrecage lately."

"Hey your not just my are also my brother too."

Both boys looked on the screen for new alerts lately especially Harry who continue being the Knight Hunter of both worlds.


	6. Chapter 6 Collateral Salvation

After a long bored meetings from the examine his paperwork and receive a call from Draco and Hermione to attend lunch yet he loves his job for being a Ceo of the company,everybody agree of his decisions like having charity fund and other constructive buildings and now he was looking on their picture Luke and Claire on the front while Harry and Nyssa are on the bottom of their family picnic,this is why Harry loved his parents so his secretary buzzed in on the speaker phone.

"Sir?"

"Yes Ms. Andrew?"said Harry

"There is Mr Potter,his wife and his son on the said they wanted to speak with you importantly."said

Harry put down his photograph and straightly look on his paperworks until he agreed to speak with them.

"Sir?"

"Yes send them in."Harry replied

"Of course sir."

The door opens revealing to ne the Potter's James was wearing a tailored suit,Lily had black heels while Eric was wearing jeans.

"Hello...Har...Mr..Wayland i'm Lily Potter,this is my husband James and my son Eric."said Lily.

James raised his hand for a handshake while Harry looked at it,he turned it down and he told them to looked on the photo where Harry was happy.

"I don't know where to start Mr Wayland?"said Lily

"About dumping me to the Dursleys while your other son went with you living comfortable while the other son by the hand was given into a death penalty mode."Harry answered

"You know?"said James

"I did."

"Harry.."Lily said until Harry stopped her.

"Were not using first basic of name Mrs and your husband are here because your son caused some serious destruction back at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Draco Malfoy was there to my direction,he wanted to hexed me."said Eric offended

"Draco Malfoy went into your direction because he was going to test some of the wines that we build.I was there with him until you and your little gang went teased him correctly and caused a lot of destruction of the wine cases that i belonged."said Harry while Lily gasp and James tightening his fist

"Good thing that i didn't arrest your sister Mrs Potter for what she done back to me.I was going to tell the police for the entire child abuse but i realize that i don't need to be in cruel with i did was to bought the Grunnings company while your Brother in law was working lazily there."

"Is this Luke and Nyssa?"James asked pointing on the picture.

"Yes that's my father and my i ran from the Dursleys i bumped with Lord Wayland which i told him my we went to Gringotts and unblocked my entire magical core and adopted me as their own.I am also the Head of Noble family of Wayland and my vaults which Mr Potter didn't claim it I claimed all of it and now i'm the owner of the multi billionaire comapny which Dad gave it to me before they passed away."

"We know we've been terrible for you for neglecting you Harry."said Lily

"I know you did after all i will explained about what Malfoy and I have been business partners on that time till now."

"Harry. Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater how can you accept a Death Eater who became your business partner."said Lily

"Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater his father loved his mother so much so instead of joining the Death Eaters he went to me and asked him to save them which i agree.I helped them protecting them from the Death Eaters and Voldemort using one of the wards that we created."

Lily and James gasped while Eric looked down hearing his brother saving Draco Malfoy from the Death Harry explained to them that he refuse to join the order of the Phoenix yet he still talked to them about Draco.

"I found several private investigators saying Narcissa was being abused by Lucius by torturing her so that Draco could follow his legacy but then i told Draco that they will be hiding on the States or Australia for the 2 weeks of hiding thus Lucius Malfoy was kissed by the Dementors and Now Narcissa and Draco lived Happily without Lucius."said Harry

"You were there on the Kiss of Lucius Malfoy?"James asked

"I was there all the time.I watched him die so i told Draco and Hermione that Lucius is dead they went back here as Draco was the one who handle his family business he starts my proposal which i accepted and we became business partners."said Harry checking his paperwork until Lily emerged.

"How many business that you build or shares?"Lily asked

"I study business from the school of Salem which i had higher grades lately.I've build several properties like Cafes,bar,wines,condominiums,hotels and many branches,satellites and many shops that we've build on that time.I also had 25% shares from the Daily Prophet on that time."said Harry

Harry showed them the door outside of his wanted to wrap her son but Harry stopped her and ignoring James handshake until he gave a bill to Eric to pay for his damages back at the Leaky Cauldron then he slammed the went to have Lunch with Draco and Hermione until he explained to them about what happened which Hermione look outrage.

"You don't have to defend me Harry?"said Draco

"Well i had to they're insulting my brother lately so i've given them a piece of mind."said Harry

"Well Harry you did the right thing for saving Draco,Narcissa and before that Theo called he said he wanted to thank you for letting him stay on one of your condominiums filled with Strong wards."said Hermione

"Yeah i thank him for that after all i finished killing his father now he had peace on his own never to disturb from his dark families."said Harry raising a toast until they toast.

"For the future."He three chorused

"So still handling triple life then?"said Hermione

"Of course.I managed it lately why do you asked?"said Harry dranking the wine

"You do realize that your drinking your wine from one of your companies?"said Draco smiling

"Of course i do.I mean i enjoyed it well anyway had new news lately?"

"Well its this Vampire Corovitch he went rogue i mean i worked on the Head of Magical Law Enforcements and assisting you as well."Hermione sighed

"You look tired."said Draco

"I am its just a lot of stress lately.I mean a dozens of people's complaints and being Harry's Lawyer lately."

Both boys smiled towards their friend until Harry reminded of Narcissa.

"She's 's living in France right now she wants a regards about you too."said Draco until the news appeared alerting the three on the process.

"I think Corovitch is out of control then for tonight."said Hermione

"Trust me will be i want you to alert Amelia about the attack this time it will be finished."

Knight Hunter appeared on the location where Draco and Hermione monitoring him until they've been confronted by vampires including Corovitch himself.

"Corovitch."said Knight Hunter

"Knight Hunter."said Corovitch

"Sadistic,psychopath,terrorist and Murder."said Knight Hunter.

"I will kill you Knight Hunter."

"I'll kill you first."said Knight Hunter grabbing his sword

Sooner or later several vampires were dead due to Knight Hunter's weapons yet Corovitch was badly Hunter grab his bow and arrow and finished them until sooner Amelia Bones and the other Orders have arrived,Mad eye Moody saw Knight Hunter killing a was checking his scent.

"Corovitch."said Amelia

"Amelia time Knight Hunter."said Corovitch

"Next time Corovitch you'll be an ashed."Knight Hunter warned him.

Corovitch disappeared leaving the rest of the Order and Knight Hunter grab his sword until Amelia raised her hand.

"Knight Hunter so you do exist.I should take you in."

"But...?"

"But i won't let's put it aside and joined do you say?"said Amelia raising for a handshake.

"I work alone."said Knight Hunter.

Suddenly a car arrived but they both Hunter jumped to the building and left.

"I gotta get me one of those."said Sirius

Remus found out who was indeed Knigt smiled seeing that their young cub had become a he couldn't tell them because he knew Harry had something to Hunter arrives on the cave where Draco was monitoring the screen till he went out.

"Several Horcrux had been destroyed thanks to you for putting Poison Tracker on when will he stopped?"said Draco

"He'll die tommorow."said Harry "at night right now he's a little sick to recover and nobody could help him."

"Man you are the true Boy who i wanted to thank you again for saving me again from a huge wrecage lately."

"Hey your not just my are also my brother too."

Both boys looked on the screen for new alerts lately especially Harry who continue being the Knight Hunter of both worlds.


	7. Chapter 7 The ending type

Harry was on his office writing his papers about proposal therefore he refused to sign the Grunnings proposal again making Vernon mad again but individual he stood there and mesmorize the entire phone rings and he answered it revealing to be Draco.

"Whoa seems like outsmarting mode aren't ya?"said Draco until Harry laugh

"You know i get a feeling that may something happened to Voldemort and boom."said Harry crossing his legs on that time.

"New target now."

"Can't i'm busy."

"Maybe later right?"Draco questioned.

"Yeah who's the new target?"Harry asked

"Peter Pettigrew.."

Harry stopped talking announcing the word of faithful servant of Voldemort is his target still remember what he did back there.

"Harry? Are you still there?"Draco asked

"Yeah i'm still here."Harry answered back.

"Whoa if your not busy then i'll have to wait."

"Actually i was going to say yes but now i know where they're are now."

"You are really a talented assassin that i ever know."Draco laughed

"Trust me if it weren't for me then you'll turned up dead afterwards."

"Yeah yeah good times lately anyway.."

After his meetings Harry went to his car and grab his sniper till he went to Voldemort's hideout outside the skirts of finally park his car on the tree then he climbed the tree,grabbing his telescope and spotted Wormtail making conversation with Voldemort and his position himself and used his sniper to target Wormtail until he released the bullet and kills him infront of their went back to his car putting his sniper on the car and zoom away till he went back to the Leaky Cauldron drinking firewhiskey again yet Draco arrived and gave him the money hidden on his jacket.

"Is he dead?"Draco asked

"He is i shot him on the head and his heart."said Harry

"What happens now?"

"They screamed in terror when i killed the bloody rat and Voldemort seems to weaken himself he and his horcrux will be destroyed eventually and no more war."Harry drank again and smiled.

"What did you put on that poison tracker anyway?"

"Oh you wouldn't like it very much."

"Aw come on tell me."Draco urged him."

"Don't tell me your going to use it on Hermione or your children and please not Aunt Cissy."Draco shook his head.

"Of course not your talking nonsense.I will never use it on them."

"Well its never on the medievidal history like the boring old Sybill.I mean she was drunk."Harry said admittedly.

"True good thing you didn't went to school on Hogwarts and you went to study on Salem how was it good or bad?"Draco asked

"It was good.I mean we spend time,we have a lot of breaks and we learned everything."

"Man duration the League of Assassins?"Draco questioned him

"I learned everything may be horrible but i manage to mastered it by the way."

"Oh no here comes trouble."said Draco towards Harry as they saw Tonks grabbing her wand along with Sirius and James. "Can we teleport now i can't stand them anymore."

"Fine."But right now i want to hear their explanation lately."

"Harry can we talk?"said James

"You are already talking to me and what is it?"Harry asked

"Harry i know we did horrible things to you back there but can you at least joined the Order so we can learn for you?"said James

"And i refused to join your precious Order since i have my own life afterall you can't force me for doing what you answer is no and that is final."Harry snapped them making them gasp.

"But Harry can you atleast join us?"Sirius asked

"No.I am not joining the Order even you stunned at me or obliviate my memories i am not joining the if you excuse me we have work to do."

"Harry."

But instead Harry threw a knife on the dart board near James until it hit gaped towards his son attitude and gesture.

"Nobody will disturb me anymore and you are not my father anymore!"Harry yelled grabbing his wallet pay the counter and leave Draco followed him leaving them gaped especially James who saw his son's angerment on them.

Eventually James and the others went home explaining to them but Lily cried after James told her that Harry wasn't joining no matter what it cost and threw a knife on the dartboard saying that he was irresponsible parent he was for abandoning him in the Order where shocked to hear what happened and they blamed the Potters for what they've done lately.

"We tried convincing him but in return he refused it instead he threw us a knife on the dartboard."said Tonks

"I told you to leave Harry know he was happy where he was now eventually you kept forcing him yet he refused to cooperate now."Remus agrued with them.

"But he is still our son."Lily cried.

"Your son? Your son whom you abandoned for the other i may be your bestfriend back at hogwarts but i had enough of your are irresponsible parent on Harry because you abandoned him to Lily's sister.I had my rights all along James and for now i'm saying Leave him alone and stop disturbing his life anymore."Remus growled on them.

Eventually Remus left the Headquarters along with Sirius who was blaming them afterwards but desperately The Potters cried for what they've done for their eldest son yet he refused to forgiven them even reading his mind in the process won't help them because it was neutral they given was still on his office holding the picture of Luke,Claire,Nyssa and Him he was happy but after he avenge their deaths it was still empty for had many resourcements lately,he ws a vigilante,an assassin,a Ceo of the company and now he was still grieving for their he heard his secretary stopping another man from entering his office it was Eric.

"I need to talk to you."said Eric

" you can go now."said Harry commanding his assistant.

"Of course sir."

"What do you want Eric?"said Harry rosing o his chair

"Why is it you throw a knife towards our father!"Eric growled

"Our father? Our father?! He wasn't my father for the last 15 years yet your here to defend count yourself lucky Eric you have no idea what life they given me after they send me to the didn't care for my well being instead they gave you what they didn't give me a proper you really think you can convince me to join your organization but now i refused because i have my own.!"Harry growled towards him until Eric was shaken in tremble as Harry argued him more.

"Well they said they're sorry can't you atleast forgive them?"said Eric

"I never forgive them for the last 15 they were spoiled you rotten while i was in the Death Penalty mode therefore have you give me everything what happened..No..i thought i forgive them i won't because they are irresponsible parents that i knew from start."

"Don't you dare talk to our parents like that?!"said Eric preaparing his punch on him but Harry blocked him and in return he punched him afterwards sending him to the ground.

"I told you ,you don't know what happened to me for the last 15 years.I have a father who loved me,a mother treated me as her own son and a sister who loves me in the process uet their gone now because your Order didn't save them in the may go and don't disturb me again or Draco or away from me."Harry warned him sooner Eric left felting his hand on the face after he was punched by his own brother.

 _Wayland Manor_

 _"_ You what?!"said Hermione

"I punched at Eric."said Harry on the cave

"Harry what are your thinking?.said Draco

"I ran out okay? I was mad at them for abandoning me in the process.I was good back at the Dursleys yet they abused me for their child they're forcing me to join that bloody organization which i had finished for their entire rotation.I'm sorry guys that i yelled at both of you"Harry calmed down.

"Harry we accept your were right they abused you and your parents abandoned you in the process but thefore Harry were still here and this is our helped each other and guide each other."said Draco

"Draco's right Harry you didn't do anything were the one who saved us all now we have to stop Voldemort and his gangs for creating chaos will be his last battle for the own good."said Hermione.

"Your has 30 minutes left of is he now?"

"He is on the abandoned border of Scotland Eastyard 's battling Eric now along with several orders but they were outnumber within a minute."

"Alright suit up."

"Yes Harry."

Eventually the entire Order of the Phoenix were battling Death Eaters while Eric has fought snarled on Lily Potter but sooner Death Eaters have scramble the entire war they've disarm Lily but she was hit by dozens of both looked at the top where Knight Hunter(Harry) Dark Dragon (Draco) Catgirl (Hermione) arrived until they jumped and battling Death Eaters making the entire Order of the Phoenix gasped in kicked them using her leverage while Dark Dragon used his gliders on the yet Knight Hunter snapped their arms and their knees,grabbing his swords by snapping their wands until the three emerged on Eric and Voldemort until Voldemort laughed on Eric infront of the Order.

"What a shame."said Voldemort "Knowing that you've been mistaken trained by Dumbledore along with the Potters."

"What are you talking about?"said Eric

"Your not the true boy-who-lived."Voldemort snarled gasping the entire Order

"Your lying i am the boy who lived and there is no one else ."

"If your truly the boy who lived then why aren't you smart enough to destroy me afterall my entire soul was split into 7 but the 6 were destroyed by your own brother who was infact the true boy who lived!"Voldemort growled to them

Eric and the whole Order of the Phoenix gasped at Voldemort saying Eric isn't the true boy who lived but Harry notice why Voldemort announce his horcrux was destroyed but only the snake and Lily were surprised seeing their wrongs wasn't the true boy who lived but Harry eldest child who was sent to the Dursleys but ran away in the process only to adopt by a powerful but loving family.

"Your lying i am the boy who lived not Harry!"Eric yelled

"Harry is the true boy who lived afterall he had the lightning scar on his forehead where my other soul was but eventually he destroyed it with the help of Luke Wayland!"said Voldemort.

Harry,Draco and Hermione spotted the snake on Voldemort then they looked on the watch 20 seconds the time runs out Voldemort and the snake will be dead but first they shoot their arrows on the snake killing it infront of Voldemort saw them on the roof.

"You!"said Voldemort

"Yes it was us by the way!"said Knight Hunter

"What are you doing here?"

"Claiming we're here to stop your entire Organization but there is only one leftYou in the process and that is you!"said Black Dragon

"You can't stop me i am the Dark Lord.I am the powerfull Dark Lord!"Voldemort snarled

"Not anymore your time is running out."said Catgirl.

"What do you mean?"Voldemort yelled

"Actually we known about your horcruxness business yet the 6 was destroyed and finally the last time we encountered i stab you containing a tracker device that contains poison will kill you you fell sick vomiting afterwards after i killed Wormtail with my sniper."said Knight Hunter gasping the entire Order and Voldemort "Somehow your snake is the only one that left until we killed it,now that your the ones who left say goodbye to your own ends."

They stared on Voldemort until sooner Voldemort's mouth was covered in blood in the blood appears lately until he collapse on the floor felting his heart beating slowly and slowly until he screamed as white lines appeared on his skin seemingly blocking it and trapping Voldemort on the tried to curse the three but he recognize their leader revealing to be Harry all was defeated by the true boy who lived but neverless it was stopping screamed in terror,as pain finally succumbs him until Knight Hunter grab his bow and arrow and shoot him in the Voldemort's heart stopped,his entire body was turning into ash but finally while light appeared until it was explode dragging him along eventually killing Voldemort was dead and the entire Order looked at the three even Eric until Dark Dragon and Catgirl jumped on the car leaving Knight Hunter alone confronting them.

"You killed him."said Eric

"I did."said Knight Huntet

"I was suppose to kill him not you."said Eric pointing his wand on him.

"Your not suppose to kill him because your not their savior only this time you've been dragging yourselves on Dumbledore because he thinks your the boy who lived but your not your brother was and he succeed to defeat him."said Knight Hunter removing his mask until Eric and the Potters gasped as the mask removed seeing Harry.

"Harry."said Eric

"Oh my goodness."said James

"Knight Hunter is Harry."said Lily crying her tears.

"In the name of the Merlin."said Mad eye Moody

"Your kidding me he's the true boy who lived."said Ron

"The masked vigilante was Harry all along."said Tonks.

"I've been with my father for the last 15 years,he trained me and treated me as his son after i discovered all of Voldemort's horcrux on my head i eventually searched them until i finished them with my own seemingly includes my father passed away i still continue who i was by taking me another i turned into Knight Hunter to finished Voldemort without hesitation and now it is now finished."said Harry putting on his mask and grab his smokeprllets disappearing himself along with the two leaving the entire Order gaping.

"I knew Harry was the Knight Hunter."said Remus "I smelled him on that time when he was battling Corovitch.I knew that it was him all along but right now it is finished.I am quitting the Order."

Remus left afterwards and soon leaving the entire Members gaping on Dumbledore and the Potters but like Remus they quit the Order and Lily cried when they heard the news and this is the new timeline for them.


	8. Chapter 8 Here we go

2 years later.

Harry walked towards the cemetary carrying each flowers for the three after that he stood up and smiled to the his hands on his pockets thenhe began to stare them again.

"Hi Dad,Mom and Nyssa i mean its been a year since the war ended.I mean i'm still how am I suppose to i thank you for this Dad for loving me as your own and treated me as your son.I miss you both i really am.I just wish that you will both see this peaceful sun and beautiful gardens especially Nyssa who likes exploring gardens.(sniff) i miss you both."

"Everything was peaceful without Voldemort and his fellow men the entire Wizarding is with peace now."said Harry

It was true all along after Voldemort was indeed defeat by entire wizarding world went peace now even he exposed his identity to the Order of his Knight Hunter they separate ways and Lily couldn't believe that their son become a warrior fighting what's right and the true boy who explained to them on their headquarters which is why everything was peace saw his brother's victory,he began to apologize of his rude behavior during they're encounter but sooner his Knight Hunter wasn't over yet he was indeed needed by the whole Harry refused to negotiate with Dumbledore and The order of the Phoenix for his vigilantism they didn't care but sooner it was shut down due to Dumbledore's manipulation Ministry doesn't know who was still underneath the cowl of the Knight Hunter but sooner they never got the expanation lately instead Harry erased the other members of the Order of being his Knight Hunter with the help of Draco and Hermione by the way.

Hermione and Draco got married 1 year ago which everyone attended as Harry is Draco's best Draco and Hermione's marriage and their honeymoon Hermione became pregnant enjoying their entire family 7 months later Hermione gave birth to twins one boy and one decided to name the boy inherits his father's eyes and hair thus turning him into his replica on the other hand and the Scorpius twin sister Carina who inherits Hermione's eyes but blonde hair like her accept being their godfather lately till he spoiled them Harry gazed on the sky smiling seeing the wind passing on him,he inhaled the air and relaxed until sooner he heard a distant alarm back at the hesitation he went back waving a farewell to the has arrived yet Harry arrived on the balcony he was still in his Knight Hunter suit,he was holding his mask on his hand seeing the entire buildings afar finally he put his mask then he jumped to the building to stop the crime.

 _My name is Harry Wayland_

 _After many years have passed since I'm gone._

 _I needed to become someone else._

 _Who am I?_

 _I'm Knight Hunter._


End file.
